Reconnaissance
by DameonValkyrie
Summary: Dumbledore hires the Amestris military to protect Harry and make sure that he doesn't find out anything. Ed, Harry and co. find out many secrects that Dumbles was hiding. Who should Harry trust after his friends betrey him? Character bashing. A bit OOC and Major AU. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I adopted this story from ChangSen. She is a really good friend of mine. She hase not been able to go on and fix her stories and i am not all that good with a computer so bare with me please I will try my best. Please, only constructive critiscism and if there was something you didn't like, send a message. I have a fer ideas for the story but am not exactly sure in which direction this story will take, so suggestions are welcome. This chapter thay are speaking German.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I do own the Anime/Manga, movies, and books. If I acually owned them I would not be writing this Fanfic nor would I be be living in a box next to a dumpster, surrounded by houses that I can't afford. If you sue me, all you would be getting is the box that I live in and the anime/manga, movies, and books I own. I will follow like a shadow to get those things back, a ghost, and frighten you to death. Smiles and rainbows.**_

_**Warning: Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny Bashing. Genre and rating may go up. More warnings may be added. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

**Reconnaissance**

A male teen with blonde hair put back in a braid and had golden eyes was, at the moment, stomping through Central Headquarters to a certain superior officer's office. Another boy, maybe a year or so younger then the other was trying to keep up and out of the way. He did not look that much different then the older boy except for his hair being darker and shorter. When both the boys made it to their superior officer's door, the older boy kicked open the door with his left leg, a resounding boom could be heard through the building as the door flew off its hinges and landed right in front of the superior officer.

"Fullmetal, if you don't stop destroying army property, I am going to start sending you the bill." A tall, black haired man said, while menacingly looming over his desk.

"Don't you dare send me any fucking bill." Edward growled, while kneeling in front of the damaged door and fixed it with alchemy.

Mustang smirked, "Aren't you a good little boy."

A vein popped out of Edwards head and he turned around slowly glaring at Roy. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO FUCKING SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM OVER ALL THE PAPERS STACKED ON YOUR DESK!"

Both Roy and Al flinched at the sheer volume of Ed's screaming.

"Brother, don't be so loud." Al whispered to Ed.

"Now –huff- why the hell –huff- did you want –huff- us for?" Ed huffed out, trying to get as much air as he could back into his lungs.

"Always right to the point, hmm Fullmetal?" Roy sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to torment the teen until he got the mission report and all the other paperwork out of the way. "We got a request from the Headmaster of a school in Scotland. I don't have all the information since he didn't ant it getting intercepted by anyone. The Headmaster has an appointment with me tomorrow to discuss the details. I want you at the meeting to help explain things to the headmastr and to help translate."

Edward completely zoned out everything Mustang was saying, until he mentioned something about himself, "Why the hell do you need me to help translate for?"

Mustang sighed in frustation while pinching the bridge of his nose, "If you were listening at all, Fullmetal, you would have heard me say that the headmaster is from Scotland. Amestris is in Germany. You and Alphonse have learned many different languages on your travels, English being one of them. While I know a bit of English, I don't believe that the Headmaster knows German." At this point, Roy was looking pointedly at Ed. "That is where you an Alphonse come in. You both have the knowledge required to translate."

Ed glared at the man while crossing his arms. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on Mustang's desk. "Is that all you are going to need us for tomorrow, or will we be sent on this mission also?"

Roy stood up from his seat and walked around to the back of Edward's chair, looking, for the world, that he was heading to the window on the other side of the room. "I won't know until tomorrow when I get the information from the old man. Don't put your feet on my desk." Roy grabbed the back of Ed's chair and put his weight into it until the chair fell backwards, smirking when Ed yelped and banked his head off the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME? YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I HOPE YOU GET SHOT AT BY HAWKEYE FOR NOT DOING YOUR FUCKING PAPER WORK, YOU GOD FORSAKEN BASTARD." The blonde yelled while rubbing the back of his head to soothe the pain. "ow...ow...ow."

Alphonse was just sitting staring at them, not sure whether to chastise them or be amused. He sighed, somethings just never change.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse," nodding towards the younger brother, "you will both be here at exactly eleven o'clock sharp. If you are not then I will have to send Hawkeye to get the both of you. Both you and I know that it would be an... unpleasant experience." His eyes alight in mischief and an evil smirk in place.

"Tch, whatever." Edward sighed, finally lifting himself off the floor.

Roy gazed at Ed, untrustinglyand glanced over at Alphonse, the more responsable of the two. "I'll make sure we are both here on time."

"Well, we'll be leaving now. See ya, Colonel Bastard!" Ed yelled looking back at Mustang.

"Edward!" Al yelled, admonishing him for his rudeness.

"Fullmetal, how many times do I have to tell you that I am no longer a lowly colonel, I am the Fuhrer. You should address me as so." Roy stated, glaring at the teen. Ed grinned as he walked out the office.

"Alright Fuhrer Bastard." And walked out of the office.

_**Author's Note: I think this is slightly longer than the last one and I am hopeing that everyone will enjoy it. Please read and review. I'll be updating, hopefully, every week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone reads these things, but in case you do... I had a few people favorite this story, and it has only been a few days! Please continue reader and go to my profile for stories I favorited. I'm very sorry for not posting this sooner and I know it is really short. There was a blizzard this weekend and then power outages, I just didn't have the time. I don't even own a computer, I use the public library's computer to type all my stories. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter, but I do own the Anime/Manga, movies and books. If you decide to sue me that is all you would be getting, along with the box I am now living in. Be warned though, if you do sue and win, I will hunt you down for the items that you won. I will scare you to death and steal them back from your bloody hands.

Warning: Character Bashing! Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Swearing! There may be others. Genre and Rating may change!

The Fullmetal Alchemist characters speak German, mostly at this time, with a mix of Japanese while the Harry Potter characters speak English.

-Line Break-

It was currently 10:57 a.m. and Alphonse was having trouble waking up his big brother. He tried everything from offering food to dumping freazing cold water on him and, yet, he still didn't wake up. Alphonse sighed and walked away to clean up the mess he made and to lay out Ed's clothes, Hawkeye is just going to have to wake him up.

At exactly 11 o'clock there was a knock on the door of the ampartment. Al shivered in fear before standing up staight in confidence, Hawkeye isn't as bad as Sensei. He walked to the front door to let Hawkeye in.

"Good morning Alphonse. Where is your brother?" The blonde haired lady asked, while narrowing her eyes minutely in suspicion.

Al gulped in nervousness answering in a whispering, "He's still a sleep. I tried to wake him up, but..." He trailed off as Hawkeye walked past him into Ed's room.

Within seconds, all Al could here were gunshots and screaming. He sweat dropped when the both of them started yelling; Ed about being woken up and Hakeye about needing to make it to the meeting on time. Al sighed, for the hundredth time today, if he didn't know any better, he would think that Hawkeye was their older sister or mother. He thought about that image for a bit, thinking about how their life would have turned out with Hawkeye traveling around with them, before he shivered and dropped the thought immediately. They would have been dead within the first few minutes. After twenty minutes, Ed walked out of his room, fully dressed and washed, grumbling about pyschotic blonde women.

"Now that your up, we can leave to the meeting and, hopefully, make it there are time." She glared towards Ed.

"It wasn't my fault I was so tired, you can blame that on the bastard Mustang for sending Al and I on all those fucking missions." Ed stretched while yawning.

Haweyes glared softened and she smiled warmly at them, "Language." She berated while cuffing the back of Ed's head at the same time Al scolded Ed.

"Whats with everyone..." Ed rubbed the back of his head grumbling about everyone hitting him.

"Now come on you two, we need to get going. The meeting starts any minute." She said, while walking back out the door.

Ed's stomache started growling, "Can we get something on the way?"

The woman nodded, and the three started to make their way to Central.

-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-

Author's Note: Sorry again for the wait and short chapter, I'll post more soon and hopefully nothing else will happen. Please review. If you have any questions or comments please message me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated since November, but alot of horribel things have been happening. At first it was multiple projects that stopped me from updating. Then December 9th, my nephew died. Lets just say I was a right mess. Couldn't stop crying. And even though I am a guy, I am not afraid to admit it. The funeral was the 15th. I ended up getting really sick and depressed. Then I had a major assignment in British Literature that kept me busy and I got a job at the library. I was hppy about that. I am doing better now, but I still gey bouts of deprssion. I hope you like this chapter though.**

Warnings: Character Bashing! Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Swearing! There may be others. Genre and Rating may change! A bit OOC! Ed never went to an alternate world in my story. Al has his body back, but Ed still has the automail right arm and left leg. Homunculi have all been destroyed, but others can still be made.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter, but I do own the Anime/Manga, movies and books. Please don't sue me.

The Fullmetal Alchemist characters speak German with a mix of Japanese while the Harry Potter characters speak English.

Key: From now on the characters there will be a key to identify what language the characters are speaking.

"Speak" - English from now on

**"Speak"- German/Japanese**

'speak' - thoughts

_"Speak" - Emphasis and parseltongue_

-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-

It took a half hour before the group of blondes made it to Central; they would have made it sooner if Ed didn't take so long to decide what he wanted to eat. The three made their way directly to the Fuhrer's office, where the meeting was being held. There was no sign of anyone else in the office besides Mustang, so Ed took a seat in one of the chairs and propted his feet up on the desk.

Mustang's left eye twitched, along with a vein. He glared at the boy, **"****Fullmetal, would you mind taking your feet off my desk?"**

Edward smiled serenely while putting his hands behind his head, **"Yes, in fact, I do mind."**

Mustang just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shacking his head. **"Just make sure you behave when the Headmaster comes in."**

Edward nodded seriously before letting his feet drop to the floor with a soft thump. He closed his eyes and waited for the Headmaster to appear, listening closly to all the sounds going on in the room. Alphonse was shifting around whether from nervousness or excitement was anybodies' guess. Hawkeye was keeping her hand close to her gun in case she needed it, for protection or for other people's stupididy. There were soft scatches coming from Mustang's direction. Ed smirked; Mustang finally decided to do his paperwork. Granted, Hawkeye was in the room.

After waiting for what seemed like eternity, but was actually only ten minutes, there was a soft knocking on the door.

**"Come in."** Mustang called, putting his pen down and the papers in a neat pile.

The door was opened by Hawkeye, who left soon after. Standing there was an elderly man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes. The old man was dressed... Eccentrically to say the least, with a blue and orange dress like thing. Ed narrowed his eyes at the man, something wasn't quite right about him, he seemed somewhat familiar, but for the life of him, Ed didn't know why.

Mustang stood up from his chair and made his way over to the old man, smile tightly but not unkindly, "Ah, you must be Mister Dumbledore. I am Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of the Amestris Military. Why don't you have a seat." Motioning toward one of the many empty seats. "This here is Edward and Alphonse Elric, they will help with any translating... difficulties." He gestured to the two boys in turn while struggling a with the awkward language.

Dumbledore smile kindly, eyes twinkling, "Thats fine." Looking at the two young boys, "but they do seem too young to be in the military. Do they come from an English family?" He questioned. 'Surly these children would have to come from an English family, not likely they learned it own there on, and they are most definitely can not be part of the military.'

Edward glared at the Headmaster, not liking him at all, "I can assure you Mister Dumbledore, that I _am_ part of the military and Al and I are not from an English family. We were born and raised here in Amestris." Ed dit out in perfect english, a slight German accent noticeable.

To say that Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open in shock. "Why has the military let someone as young as you in? Isn't there some law against that?" Dumbledore questioned after he got himself together.

Al shook his head, "There is no clear law stating any circumstances of joining the military. I am not exactly sure how a normal officer joins ranks, but for alchemists, they take a series of tests. The first being written, the second will either be an interveiw or a physical, and the last is to test your alchemic ability. I read several books on laws of Amestris, and as long as you are able to and pass test, then there is no reason someone really young can't join the military."

Roy, who didn't understand to much, decided that it was time to get down to business. "Now mister Dumbledore," he started in English but couldn't find the right words, so he gestured to Edward to translate, **"the message that you sent was very vague and I am unclear of the reasonings. I know you don't want it to get intercepted, but why exactly would it get intercepted. An while we are at it why don't you please explain the reason why you need the Amestris Military to help you."**

Dumbledore sighed and seemed to become much older in a span of seconds, "Why don't I explain things a bit." He took out what seemed to be a well polished stick, "I am a wizard." and he flicked the stick, everthing in the room, including the people, started to float. He flicked his stick again and everthing fell back in place.

Ed, Al, and Roy were all left speachless at the show of magic.

"There is a society that we live in, but you can find us all over the world. Britain Wizarding World is in a state of turmoil because of a war that has lasted years, I wouldn't be surprised if wizards and muggles, nonmagical people, in different nations are feeling it."

"Wait!" Ed yelled getting Dumbledore to slow down, "You are a wizard, right?" He got a nod, "And there is a war going on in the wizarding world that could and will affect Britain, if not everybody across the world?" Another nod, "Why don't you explain how this war started and what is going on?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It started with an orphan named Tom Marvolo Riddle, a very dark wizard. He hated muggles, despised them, and wanted to kill every last one of them. He created a band of people called the Death Eaters. Most of them were, are, purebloods who want nothing to do with muggles and muggleborns, muggle born wizards. Tom, who, later, changed his name to Voldemort, announced himself to be the Dark Lord." Dumbledore reached into his poket and pulled out a bag full of Lemon Drops and ate some before continueing. "Fouteen years ago, Voldemort went to kill the Potter family; James Potter, his wife Lily, and their son Harry. He killed James upon entering their house in Godrics Hallow and then Lily when she tried to protect her son. When Voldemort tried to kill little Harry, the killing curse rebounded and shot back at Voldemort." Dumbledore stopped here briefly to allow Edward the time to translate and for everyone to wrap their mind around the information before continueing. "I sent young Harry to live with his Muggle aunt and her family and created a blood ward around teh house so that none of Voldemorts men can enter. When Harry turned eleven, he entered Hogwart for his magical education, and since then there have been many incidents, one happened last year." Here Dumbledore paused for dramatic affect. "Voldemort used a ritual to resurrected himself using Harry's blood. This is where the Amestris Military comes in. I would like the best officers to come into the school and protect Harry Potter, inconspicuously, of course."

Edward finally finished all the translation andn waited for Mustang to accept this or not. He thought about it himself. 'This Dumbledore guy seemed to be leaving out many things in his explanation, such as; Why is this Riddle, Voldemort, guy after this Potter kid? And for that matter, why is Riddle an orphan? What happened to his parents? Why does Riddle hate muggles? If Riddle used Harry's blood, then wouldn't the blood wards be useless? Why was Harry sent to nonmagical people instead of his own kind? If Riddle came back using a ritual, was he really dead to begin with? How did he survive? Is Harry getting any traing to protect himself from the guy? Why the hell would Dubledore need the Amestris Military for; doesn't the wizarding world have its own military?'

Both Al's and Roy's thoughts were along the same line's. Roy thought about this very carefully, he didn't want this to backfire and hurt him or Amestris, but this could be a very powerful political move. It could very well strengthen Amestris if everything goes well, but if things went wrong... And this old man was leaving things out, and these things could very well be important to the mission and the safety of his soldiers. Mustang leaned forward, elbows on the desk, chin resting in his hands. He studied the Headmaster carefully before shifting his eyes to Edward and Alphonse.

Ed and Al noticed Mustang looking at them, waiting. Ed looked over at Al, a quick decision was needed. Al nodded at Ed and then Ed nodded at Mustang; faced wiped of emotion.

Mustang sighed. "Alright Mr. Dumbledore, I this mission."

Dumbledore beemed, eyes twinkling, "Good! And have you thought of who you will be sending."

Edward stood up, "Until we know more of this Wizarding world, I will the going. I am guessing that a student would be the most Inconspicuous."

Dumbledore's twinkle dulled a bit, "A child? I hardly think that a child would be of much help."

Edward glared and opened his mouth to start yelling at him that he was not a child when Mustang interrupted, "Mr. Dumbledore, you want my best officers and Edward is one of my best. Until I can think on this some more, Edward will be the only one going."

Dumbledore's twinkle was fully gone by this point, but he nodded anyway, "Here is some information on Mr. Potter, books for years one through five, and extra books on the wizarding world so you can blend in." He said while pulling things out of his pockets. "You can transfer German money into wizarding money for anything else you might need. I will send someone to you on August first so you can choose your classes and have them explain the school more in depth. After that, someone will, again, come on August fifteenth to escort you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies and any extra things you might want or need. You have choice of whether you wish to stay in a hotel or come back here. Either way, someone will come to get you on August thirty-first to escort you to platform 9 3/4 for the Hogwarts Express. classes will then start the next day. Anyone else that you wish to send, notify the person I send on the first. Good Day." He explained before walking out.

Edward and Roy glared at the retreating back of the Headmaster. He was planing this. The old coot _knew _they were going to say yes, or he would force them to. Everything was planned out. Edward growled before slumping into his seat arm crossed. Roy clenched his hands into fists in anger. Alphonse just looked at the both of them, then the pile of books.

"**Ed, why don't we start reading the books the Headmaster left, you too Mr. Mustang. We might be able to gather information about what we are getting ourselves into**." Alphonse suggested while reaching for the books.

At least they would get to learn something new.

-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Who else should go with Edward to Hogwarts? **

**What House should Ed (and any one else you chose to go with Ed) be in? Preferably, I think Slytherin.**

**What pairngs do you want if you want any at all? Gay, Straight, or lesbian, I don't care, just give me pairings or else I will make them and I don't care if you are upset or not. Ron and Hermione are together and Ginny is _not_ being paired up with Harry.**

_**SEND ME MESSAGES. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am sorry that I have not up dated this in a while but I have been extremely sick. I have been in an out of the hospital, getting blood transfusions, getting tired, sick, and high off the medicines the doctores gave me. I was in the hospital for almost a month at one point for almost passing out because my hemoglobin was low, 4, when it should be 12 or higher. If I passed out, there would have been a high chance that I would have went into a coma. An off duty nurse who was in the vincinity was pissed off at my personal docter for allowing this to get that far. Sorry I am going off on a tangent, aren't I. If you reaaly want to know what happened just message me. I don't mind tellin people. So anyway, here is another, short, chapter. Hope you like.**

Warnings: Character Bashing! Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Swearing! May have mentions of child abuse! A bit OOC! Ed never went to an alternate world in my story. Al has his body back, but Ed still has the automail right arm and left leg. Homunculi have all been destroyed, but others can still be made. Major AU!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter, but I do own the Anime/Manga, movies and books. Please don't sue me.

**I had a poll going on with who should go with Ed, what houses they would be in and what pairings there should be. I have already decided, from the poll, who will be going with Ed to Hogwarts. You'll find out when you read this chapter. The polls for houses and pairings are still ongoing.**

The Fullmetal Alchemist characters speak German with a mix of Japanese while the Harry Potter characters speak English.

Key: From now on the characters there will be a key to identify what language the characters are speaking.

"Speak" - English from now on

**"Speak" - German/Japanese**

'Speak' - thoughts

/Speak/ - Parseltongue

_"Speak" - Letters/Papers_

-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-

Edward, Alphonse, and Roy, when he could get the chance, read through most of the books that the Headmaster had left them, when a sudden thought struck Al.

"How do we know if we can do magic or not?" He questioned, "The books the headmaster gave us state that alchemy is a classification of magic. So I assume that anyone who can use alchemy would also be able to perform magic. What do you guys think?"

It seemed the Headmaster had _conveniently_ forgotten to tell them if they had any magical aptitude or not. The other two people in the room at the time stopped what they were doing and thought about this.

"I remember reading in one of these books that alchemy is a form of magic. There was a wizard by the name Nicolas Flamel who created the Philosophers stone using different principles then the ones we know because he had a more in depth understanding of alchemy because of magic." Mustang explained. "If this is true, and alchemy is another form of magic, then there is no reason why you, or any alchemist, shouldn't be able to perform some of these spells."

"Then it looks like I should start practicing." Ed smirked

"But don't you need a wand to perform magic?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't need to use anything to perform alchemy, maybe it is the same with plain magic and, anyway, I read that with enough practice that wizards can perform spells wandlessly and non-verbally."

Al nodded in understanding, "Maybe I'll practice with you."

-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-

August first came rolling around; the day Dumbledore decided to send someone to talk to them about Hogwarts and put down what classes the chosen person(s) decided on taking.

Mustang, Ed, and Alphonse waited in Mustang's office for their visitor. They were given no indication about who he would be sending. It frustrated them that the Headmaster was leaving them in the dark about so much of the mission. He didn't even tell them at what time this mysterious person was coming.

At 1:30 p.m., the door to Mustang's office opened and a man with black hair and a nose that looked like it was broken at one point in time, walked in. He sneered at the other three people in the room when Mustang gestured for him to come in and sit down.

"You must be the one that Mr. Dumbledore sent." Mustang ignored the sneer.

"Yes, though it wasn't willingly." The man crossed his arms and got more comfortable in the chair. "I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts. I teach the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Professor Snape said as a way of introduction. "I am here to list who is going to Hogwarts and what classes you wish to take. You will be placed in fifth year for all the main classes and will have to take a placement test for any extra classes you wish to take." He said dryly, believing that the students would most likely slack off anyway.

"Yes... well, has Mr. Dumbledore told you anything about why he wishes Amestris citizens to go to school at Hogwarts?" Mustang asked unsure how much information he should disclose and wander if he could get more information about this mission. He was starting to regret ever accepting it.

"The Headmaster informed all the teachers that the Amestris military was sending someone to pose as a student to look after _Potter,_" He sneered at the name, "and make sure nothing happens to him this school year. He has also informed us that the candidate to go to the school was only a fifteen year old himself."

Mustang nodded, "Along with Edward Elric," he gestured to the blonde, who for once was on his best behavior, "I would like Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother to go with him." The younger blonde beamed at Ed and Mustang.

Snape nodded and reached into his robe and brought out a stack of papers handing equal amounts to the other three. "Here is a list of classes Hogwarts offers. Let me know if you have any questions."

_Hogwarts Required O.W.L Classes Years 1-5, Optional N.E.W.T. Classes Years 6-7_

_ Astronomy - Professor Sinstra_

_ Charms - Professor Flitwick_

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts - Professor __

_ Herbology - Professor Sprout_

_ History of Magic - Professor Binns_

_ Potions - Professor Snape_

_ Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Elective O.W.L. Classes Years 3-5, N.E.W.T. Classes years 6-7_

_ Ancient Runes - Professor Babbling_

_ Arithmancy - Professor Vector_

_ Care of Magical Creatures - Professor Hagrid_

_ Divination - Professor Trelawney, Professor Firenze_

_ Muggle Studies - Professor Burbage_

_Any other classes (i.e. Healing or Politics) that a student wishes to learn must be brought up with Head of House at beginning of school year._

Ed and Al whispered to each other as they read over the list, including Mustang in their decision. They seemed to come to an agreement before Mustang nodded and looked back up at Professor Snape. "I noticed that there is a Muggles Study class for wizards with no understanding of Muggles, but what about a magical studies class for Muggle raised wizards?"

Snape scowled at this, "This is the same question I have often posed the headmaster, but Dumbledore keeps on waving it away saying the kids would learn quickly enough on their own."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." Alphonse murmured, but let it go for now.

"The papers mention something about extra classes, what exactly is that about?" Ed questioned.

Snape shifted a bit in his seat to get more comfortable, these were the kinds of questions he liked his students to ask. 'Maybe these two won't be total dunderheads.' Snape mused before answering, "If there is a specific field a student wishes to study, such as Healing, Potion making, wand making, anything of that sort, the Head of House is required to find a suitable teacher. If a teacher is part of the Hogwarts staff, then everything is fine, but if someone has to be found outside the school, then the money to pay for the lessons must come from the students."

The three other men took this all in. Alphonse furrowed his brows in thought, "Doesn't the Headmaster have a say in the lessons the students are taught?" Al was worried about not being able to learn everything that he wanted.

Severus blinked in surprise, before blanking his face, only allowing a small smirk to cross his lips. "The Headmaster is only allowed to hire the staff for the classes taught at Hogwarts. If a student wants extra teaching, then it is well in their rights to hire someone to do just that. I do believe the older addition of _Hogwarts: A history_ has all the School charter and rules in it. Any other questions?"

"One more question before we give you our class choices." Ed sat on the edge of his seat; his whole body seemed to be buzzing with excitement to learn all he could. "Why is there a Defense Against the Dark Arts class yet there is no classes or mention in any of the books about the dark arts? How are we supposed to properly defend ourselves from something we know nothing about? And why do the books all say the Dark Arts are evil and can kill someone? I can think of a few ways to kill someone with the simple Levitation Charm."

There was no use hiding the shock on is face this time around, _'That was actually a very good question.' _He shook his head lightly to regain himself. "Most of the Wizarding World believes there are two types of magic, Light and Dark. I am not sure if I am the right person to explain this to you. It would be best that you learn all you can when you travel to Diagon Alley."

The brothers nodded, figuring as much. "Alright, well here are the classes we would like to take;" Alphonse began, "We will be taking the required core classes along with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. We will talk with our head of house when after we get sorted. We would like to learn more about this world so it would be easier to protest Mr. Potter."

Snape nodded and wrote all this down on a piece of paper. "Because of the age difference between you two," Snape looked at the two brothers, "You will most likely be put in different years."

Ed looked about ready to argue this, but thought better of it. He didn't want to start something and have Al stay behind in central as punishment.

"Well, if you have no more questions," Snape stood up to leave, giving them enough time to ask any more questions, "I will be taking my leave. Then I will be back on August fifteenth at noon to escort you to Diagon Alley. You can decide then whether you wish to rent a room until school starts or come back here. Good Day" He nodded when he walked out the room.

-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-FMA/HP-

**Votes for Houses and Pairings still ongoing. Please Review.**


End file.
